


银背和三寸丁的幸福生活

by Blackvscholes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackvscholes/pseuds/Blackvscholes





	银背和三寸丁的幸福生活

序章  
“Dean，你还好吧！”看着在桌子上走来走去的小人，Sam忍着笑问道。  
“我的样子像我很好吗?”Dean急躁的在桌子上停下，抱着臂膀。尽管Dean变小了，Sam仍打赌他哥挑了挑眉毛。  
哦，女巫，总是让Winchesters 头疼的家伙。当他们举着枪冲进女巫房间阻止她那让全世界男人发狂的黑魔法仪式时，那个眼神深邃的女巫竟然一下子消失了，带着诡异的微笑，Sam觉得那不仅仅是女巫。  
“Dude，想想办法！那个婊子养的女人一定施了什么魔法，爸爸的日记里一定有记载！”Dean认同自己似的点点头，踱着步来到书前。天，那书比他人儿都高。Dean恼怒的跺跺脚：“嘿，你就不能挪动一下你的屁股来干点有用的事?”  
Dean抿了抿嘴巴，微微嘟着，Sam知道那是他哥生气的征兆。这样被人需要的Dean太少见了，Sam盯着Dean的身体出神。  
“喂，Sammy，你心里是不是又在想些什么有的没的？”Dean扭了扭身体，有些局促不安：“我还好，真的，不用担心，除了行动有些不便外。”  
Sam笑了笑，来到桌前：“没有。”他伸出手指戳了戳Dean的肚子，软软的。  
“喂！”Dean抗议道，头发毛金黄金黄的，一根根的竖起来，像极了炸了毛的猫咪。这只猫龇龇牙：“我要看！把我放书上！”  
Sam叹了口气，抓着Dean皮夹克的衣领儿，把他提起来，Dean的小腿儿立刻扑腾起来：“该死的，Sam，你不知道我恐高吗？”  
这有趣极了，Sam含笑的看着Dean闭着眼儿，一脸惊悚的模样，Sam突然明白刚才他哥为什么离桌子边那么远了。把Dean放在书上，他才松了一口气。但随即又皱起了小眉头，在字符之间走动。  
“你不觉得晕吗？单词比你的眼都大。”Sam无奈的问道，“你这样我怎么翻页？”  
“好，好！”Dean气呼呼的从书上跳下来，身手挺敏捷，靠在书脊上：“Sam，满意了吧！”  
“Emm，应该给你做一张小床。”  
“该死的Sammy Girl，你当你哥是芭比娃娃吗？”  
第一章  
“我饿了！”Dean坐在桌子上，嚷嚷着，虽然声音不怎么大。  
Sam只瞟了他一眼，就又埋下头查起了资料。  
“喂喂！Sammy！”Dean恼怒的站起来，跑到Sam面前，跳到书上，指着他的鼻子说：“我、饿、了！我要吃双层芝士汉堡！”  
“Dean，”Sam无奈的看着他：“你这么小，怎么吃？”  
“我、不、管！我要吃！你不能因为我变小了就剥夺我享受美食的权力！”Dean气呼呼的背对着Sam，只留给他弟一个小小刺刺的郁闷后脑壳儿。  
“好吧。”Sam知道自己一向对闹别扭的哥哥毫无办法：“现在就去，可以了吧？”  
Sam站起身，拿上Impala的钥匙。向门口走去。  
“Sammy！记得买两个！”Dean兴奋的站起身吼道。  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
当Sam拿着两个汉堡回来时，却发现他哥在书缝中间睡着了。撅着小屁股趴在那儿，口水都流到了书上。  
Sam笑着把汉堡搁在一边，正想去戳戳Dean时，他揉了揉眼睛，手脚并用的爬起来，坐在书中间：“汉堡买回来了吗？”声音因为刚刚睡醒而变得软软的，眼睛也是朦朦胧胧的绿。  
Sam打赌他绝对没有想把他哥放在手里揉揉戳戳的冲动。  
“你倒没有忘记，”Sam摇摇头，“喏，那不是。”  
“Sammy我想好啦，”Dean得意的摆摆头，摇晃着小脑袋，“你帮我把汉堡切成一块一块的，然后用牙签帮我串成小汉堡！怎么样，你哥聪明吧！”  
Sam觉得自己要被他搞得精神衰弱了：“你让我现在给你串汉堡？”  
“Sammy，你连这点小事都不肯满足你哥，你太让我失望了！”Dean嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着，看见Sam把手放在桌边，就跑过去抱住弟弟的小拇指：“快给我弄！不然我就不松开！”  
“Dean，”Sam觉得他哥不仅个头变小了，好像智商心性也变得幼稚了许多，“放开我的小拇指。”  
“不放！”Dean坚决的回答道。  
Sam不得不把手抬高，左右摇晃着：“放手！”  
“不！要！”Dean有些害怕，但还是紧紧抓住Sam的小拇指，身体也在空中左右摇摆着，“除非给我弄汉堡，不然我就一直这样挂着！”  
Sam看着在抱着自己小拇指的小人儿，叹了口气：“我给你弄，你下来吧！”  
“你放我下来！这…好高！”  
Sam把手放到桌子上，小儿松开小拇指，拍了拍小胸脯：“吓死我了。”  
“你为了食物还真英勇。”Sam讽刺道。  
“那又怎样，快去给我弄！”Dean得意的翘起二郎腿，坐在桌子上，“还有，只弄一个就够了！那个明天早上你再给我串！”  
一个小时后，Sam串完汉堡。把它们装在盘子里放到桌子上：“给，你的汉堡。”  
“哈哈！”Dean兴奋的跳到盘子里，抚摸，亲吻着每一个小汉堡：“宝贝们，我爱死你们啦。”  
他拿起一个，虽然那对于他来说还是有些吃力，把整张小脸儿都埋在汉堡里啃着。嘴里吧唧吧唧的，鼓成仓鼠状。  
但过了一会儿，令Dean郁闷的事情便出现了，他只吃了一半儿，就再也吃不下了。  
“汉堡，汉堡！”他摇晃着身体，在剩下的汉堡间徘徊，当他准备拿起另一个小汉堡时，两根手指挡在他面前。  
“干嘛，Sam，我要继续吃！”Dean用身体顶着手指头，用头在上面砸着。  
“Dean，再吃的话过不了多久你的胃会撑爆的！”Sam说，“剩下的你可以明天吃。”  
Dean揉揉自己的小肚皮，郁闷的瞟了Sam一眼，垂头丧气的说；“只能这样了，唉。”  
突然，他又跳起来：“这样的话，还能剩一整个汉堡！”他嘴里叫着，小腿儿跑得飞快，“今天晚上我要在汉堡夹层里睡觉！”  
“Dean！”Sam青筋暴起：“你，够，了！！”  
Dean欢快的跑到汉堡袋跟前，在他面前比他高的袋子不是个什么事儿。他像以前爬高栏杆似的矫健的爬到汉堡袋的边沿。可身体变小了手腿都不如以前那么长了，一个没抓稳，Sam就看到Dean消失在他视野里掉进了汉堡袋。  
“Dean，”Sam有些焦急的喊道：“你没事吧！”  
“哈哈，太幸福了！我正好摔在汉堡上，好软！”Dean的笑声从袋子里传来。  
为你担心还真不值得，Sam无奈的摇摇头，走过去他哥的“现状”。  
只见Dean在汉堡上欢快的翻滚着，，时不时的伸出粉红的小舌头舔舔粘在小脸儿上的芝麻。  
Sam不想承认激起了他的性趣，清了清嗓子说道：“你真的打算睡在这里？”  
“当然！有几个人一辈子可以有机会享受睡在汉堡上这么快乐的事！一会儿我要躺在夹层里！闻鸡肉，芝士的香味儿睡着！哈哈，我第一次觉得变小真好！”   
根本没有几个人的愿望是谁在汉堡上好么？Sam内心吐槽道。对着正在往夹层里爬的Dean说：“如果你非要在这里睡我也不拦你，明天衣服油油的别指望我给你洗！”  
呼噜声代替了Dean以往反驳的声音。  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
“我操！”Sam刚睡醒就听到Dean骂骂咧咧的声音，“全是油！”  
Sam懒洋洋的回答道：“昨天告诉你了，衣服自己洗。”  
“可是我身上都是油腻腻的。”Dean哭丧着脸从汉堡袋子里爬出来，“看来要洗澡了。”  
“用我帮你吗？”Sam说道。  
“不用，谢了，以我现在的小身板儿可应付不了你这个发情的怪物。”Dean扬扬脸，嘟着嘴看着Sam腿间的勃起。  
Sam从床上下来，走到桌边，提溜着他哥的帽檐儿，把他放在手上。  
“喂，Sammy你要干嘛！你的大家伙可插不进去！我会死的！”Dean面对着弟弟嚷嚷着。  
“别想歪，只是带你去洗澡。”Sam淡定的说。  
刚走到浴室门口，Dean就叫起来：“好了，Sam，把我放这里，我会自己进去洗的！”  
“OK，OK。”Sam耸耸肩，把手放在地上，看着他哥跑下去，进到浴室里面，仰头看了看硕大的浴缸，皱着小脸儿转过身子：“Sam，过来帮我。”  
Sam挑了挑眉毛，轻笑着走进浴室。他关上浴室的门，拧开淋浴头开关。  
第二章

Sam挑了挑眉毛，轻笑着走进浴室，关上浴室的门，提起Dean，无视他哥扑腾扑腾的小腿儿，把他先放在梳洗台上，打开淋浴头，等待整个浴缸接满水。  
水接满，Sam把手放进去试了试水温：“OK，正好。我帮你？”  
“不用！”Dean哼唧哼唧的，脱掉自己油腻腻的衣服，甩在一旁，“我自己跳进去！”  
还没等Sam反应过来，他哥已经在半空中了，全裸的。  
“Dean！”Sam在Dean落水前接住了他，光溜溜的在他手心，皮肤因为沾上了油而滑滑的。身体比变小前要柔软和肉许多，很舒服。这阴茎可不是什么好事，Sam在心中自嘲着。看着在自己手心的Dean，Sam觉得心里像被小猫挠一样，痒痒的，他觉得自己一定要做些什么才能把猫爪儿从他心里拿开了。  
“Sammy？你在发什么呆？”Dean的声音撞破Sam的意识，“干嘛不让我跳！”  
“Dean，你会摔断脖子的！那浴缸可不足够你缓冲的。”Sam把他哥小心的放到浴缸里。  
“所以你现在觉得你是保护者了？Sammy？”Dean惬意的泡在水里，声音却有些别扭。  
“你现在这个样子，我必须要保护你。Dean，这是我一直要说的，保护你，而不仅仅是被你保护。”Sam开始脱自己的衣服。  
“喂，你干什么！”Dean在水中划拉着，忘记了反驳。  
“共浴。”Sam把自己脱得精光，躺进浴缸。  
“小心点！”Dean慌忙的躲避着Sam的身体，避免自己被压到。  
当热水漫过身体，他满足的呻吟了一声，却听到了Dean被水呛到的声音：“你没事吧？”  
“突然一个庞然大物从天而降你看看你有没有事！”Dean不爽的嘟囔着，脸被热水泡的红红的。  
“Dean，快到我手心来。”Sam伸开左手手掌。  
“好吧好吧，控制狂。”Dean划拉着来到弟弟跟前，爬到他的手心里，“干嘛！”  
Sam把小拇指翘起来，“衔住它，现在。”  
“变态！”Dean小声抱怨着，小眼睛偷偷瞄了瞄弟弟在水中半挺的阴茎，“你个大脚怪！小拇指都这么大！”  
他走到跟前，衔住Sam手指的顶端，舔弄着，两只手抚摸着弟弟的小拇指，粉红的小舌刺激着Sam：“是这样吗？”  
“操，Dean！”Sam抽了一口气，这样的Dean太诱惑，他把右手的一根手指放在Dean的阴茎上揉搓，“你说呢？”  
“Sam，Sammy……”Dean身体颤抖，对Sam手指的舔弄更卖力了。  
Sam不停用手指按压着他哥的阴茎，直到也变得半勃。他欣赏着Dean全身变得通红，身体因为欲望不断的戳刺他的手指。  
“Dean……”Sam呻吟着，右手手指停下对Dean的抚弄，伸到自己的阴茎下猛烈地撸动。  
Dean已经顾不得其他了，抚弄的离开让他不自觉的自己找寻着快感。他一边舔弄着Sam的手指，一边用身体在手指上上下摩擦。  
“Sam，这感觉太棒了！”Dean胡言乱语着，翠绿的眼睛因为欲望而雾蒙蒙的，“我，我要到了！”Dean哭叫着，射了出来。软软的倒在Sam手心，喘息着。  
Sam看着没了骨似的趴在自己手掌的哥哥，喘息形成的热气润湿他的手心。  
他坐起身好让阴茎顶端暴露在空气中，右手快速凶猛的撸动。  
“啊……”高潮到来，他举起左手，让精液洒在Dean的身上，弄了他哥一身。  
“这他妈……”Dean感觉到身体的粘腻，坐起来，皱着眉头看着自己身上的白色物体，“Dude，你真是个变态，我没说错！”  
Dean邪邪的笑着，用手指收集着身上的粘液，之后用舌头舔弄着，知道把身体上所有的都吃进肚里。  
Sam的眼睛紧紧跟着他哥的动作，呻吟着：“Dean，够了！”  
他抓着Dean在水中洗了洗，走出浴缸，用毛巾包裹住他哥，自己也包上浴巾。  
“等你变大之后我要做的第一件事就是把你操到下不来床。”Sam宣布着，打开浴室门，来到床头，脱掉浴巾，握着他哥两人一起钻进被窝，把Dean擦干后盖上被子躺在他的胸前。  
享受着宁静的事后舒适感。  
“Sam，我知道，你想当我的保护者。”Dean的声音突兀的响起，“我早就知道自己该放手了，我觉得应该给你机会。”  
“Dean，我……”  
“好了，忘了我对抒情时刻怎么说来着？快去把我昨天没吃完的小汉堡热热端过来，我要吃！”  
“Dean，我以为你已经饱了。”  
“什么？”  
“你吃了我的精液，你那么小个，应该已经吃不下了吧！”  
“Sammy，你个Bitch！”  
“Jerk！Dean，那可是高蛋白！”  
第三章  
Dean光着小身子披着枕巾惬意的坐在床上吃着热过的汉堡，而Sam一脸怨妇状的在浴室洗着他哥的小衣服。虽然衣服不大，Sam一只手都能全部捏住，但上面沾满了油，天哪，他哥到底在汉堡上滚了多少圈！  
“Dean，衣服洗好了，估计今天晚上就能干。”Sam擦着手走出浴室，看到浴巾搭在Dean吃的圆滚滚的肚皮上，小手在上面抚摸着，嘴里还发出幸福的呻吟：“Dude，这汉堡太好吃了！谁能做出这么好吃的汉堡我就嫁给他！”（尼桑你怎么能用嫁啊啊！你本来就吃亏了！还不娶QAQ）  
Sam挑挑眉，心想：看来往后要学着做汉堡了。他正了正神，对Dean说：“你躺好，什么的不穿，小心明天感冒起不来床！”  
“我只有一种可能下不来床，Sammy。”Dean暗示性的说道。  
“好吧好吧，你躺在那里休息，我接着查资料，看看怎么能把你变回来，再说让你下不来床的事。”  
“OK，OK，你真的把你哥当小妞了Sam。”Dean不满的说，“爱学习的大学生查资料去吧！哼！我再睡一觉。”Dean把浴巾在自己身上盖好，躺在枕头上，只留给Sam一个后脑勺儿，气呼呼的睡了。  
Sam无奈的摇摇头，翻到昨天看的那一页，继续研究着。等等，他想起了那个女巫所谓的黑魔法，那个让男人崩溃的魔法——把镇上的男人都变成同性恋。真是邪恶，不是吗？他突然想到了一种可能性。  
Sam打开他心爱的笔记本，在搜索网站上输入：Supernatural；SD；Little Deam；cute。（Sammy你真懂XD）。一个链接蹦出来：Sammy and little Dean’s happy life. 他皱着眉头点开，一篇文章出现在他眼前。浏览过后他顿时一个脑袋两个大，这个女巫……他妈的居然把Dean变小之后的事情全部写在了网站上！连共浴都没有放过！还有她是怎么知道的！  
Sam点开作者的ID：Jenackles（我滴英文名！！），嘴角邪邪一笑：“Catch you. Bitch. ”

OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

等到Dean醒来已经是中午，迷迷糊糊的揉揉眼睛，他看见Sam仍坐在电脑跟前，脸上一副奇怪的表情。  
“Sammy？”他软绵绵的叫着，Sam扭过头，眼睛里的欲望把他吓到。（Sammy看火辣同人文啦！）  
“你怎么了？”Dean弱弱的问。  
“没什么！”Sam合上电脑，走进浴室把已经干了的小衣服放在Dean身边，“穿上吧。”  
“Sam？关于那个女巫，你查到什么东西了吗？”Dean问道。  
“还没，不过已经有头绪了。”Sam坐在床边。虽然有了ID，但查到真人还需要一段时间，那个女人做事细微谨慎，估计想找到她还不是一件容易的事。  
“好吧，这次你老哥不管了，由你全权负责。”  
“Dean，我想……你看你变小了之后就这么一套衣服。”Sam斟酌着语气，“要不我们下午再去买几套？”  
“你在开玩笑吧，Sam。”Dean穿好衣服，跳上Sam的大腿，“你就是个妹妹，是不是还想给你哥买一整套芭比用具啊？”  
“你要是想要的话也可以。”Sam挑挑眉。  
“喂！你别想让我睡在粉红色充满蕾丝边的小床上！”Dean用小脚丫在Sam腿上跺着：“想都别想！”  
第四章  
“哈哈！我的美人！！宝贝我好想你！”Dean刚从房间里出来就大声嚷嚷着，欢快的奔向Impala。  
“Dean，小心别摔……”Sam话音还没落，就听见“扑通”一声。Dean摔了个底朝天。  
“倒。”  
Sam走上前去，看见Dean四仰八叉的趴在地上，连忙把他捞起来，放在手心，用手点了点他的小脑袋，责备道：“告诉你要小心。”  
“我不是太兴奋了嘛！”Dean嘟起嘴，脸蛋儿包子样的鼓起来，小声哼唧着。  
Sam用手轻轻拍打着他哥身上的土，从口袋里掏出一个小手帕，好吧那充其量只是一块布，应该是Sam撕了一小块毛巾。  
“那是为我准备的？Samantha？”Dean讽刺道。  
“我知道你总是毛手毛脚的，我想可能会用到，这不是派上用场了么？”Sam耸耸肩，“你想呆在我的帽子里还是口袋里？”  
“都不要！我要自己走！我要开Impala！”  
“Dean别任性。”Sam溺爱的说道，声音变得柔软，“你会吓到别人的。”  
“我……”他刚想开口反驳，Sam把他举到与自己视线平行的位置，好让Dean刚好能够他的眼睛，放射着狗狗射线：“呆在我口袋里可以吗Dean？”  
“坏小鬼！”Dean嘟囔着，不情愿的垂下脑袋。  
Sam慢慢把手移到胸口的口袋，Dean扒住口袋沿儿，翻了进去。  
“嘶。”Sam倒吸一口气，Dean不小心碰触到了他的乳头。邪恶的笑声从口袋里传出，Sam顿感不妙。  
“操！Dean！”Sam觉得胸口一痛。用手撑开口袋看看发生了什么事：妈的，他哥的嘴咬着他的乳头！Dean发现Sam的目光时邪邪一笑，挑衅似的扬了扬下巴。  
这让Sam那里更痛了……  
“Dean！松开！”Sam自从Dean变小后对他的无奈与日俱增。  
Dean撇撇嘴，饶过Sam的乳头：“让你把我当小孩子！这是报复！报复！我睡会儿，到了叫我。”  
Sam无奈的扶额，有些庆幸Dean准备睡一觉这个决定，不然不知道又要闹到什么时候……  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
Sam开着Impala在一家芭比店停下，他没有叫醒Dean，直接走了进去。  
他推开门，销售员露出惊诧的表情像是他走错了店面：“先生，这是……”  
“我知道，我只是，”Sam尴尬的比划着，“帮女朋友买。”  
“啊，您真爱您的女朋友。”销售员立刻换上熟悉的笑容，“请问您要哪种的呢？这里有粉色公主版，美人鱼版，还有时尚派对版。”（我真的不知道他都有哪些款，自己瞎编的QAQ）  
“Sammy你别想给我乱买衣服，别想！不然！哼哼！”Dean醒了过来，坐在Sam的口袋里嚷嚷着。  
“先生？”销售员疑惑的盯着Sam的口袋。  
“额，失陪一下。”Sam冲出店面，掀开口袋，对着Dean小声说道：“别说话，会被发现的！”  
“Sam！别以为我不知道你有什么阴谋！你就想给我穿上小裙子！别以为我不知道！要不你怎么不叫醒我！”  
“Dean……”Sam一时失语。  
“我勇敢的戳破了你的阴谋，你个满腹心机的坏蛋！”Dean声音越来越大，脸蛋儿也因为有些生气而憋得通红。  
过路的行人已经开始用看精神病的眼光看着Sam了。  
“Dean，Dean，小声。”Sam用另一只手的手指抚摸着Dean的头毛：“一切听你的，可以吧。”  
“这还差不多，我是哥哥！听我的！”Dean得意洋洋的摇晃着小脑袋，“不然小心你的乳头！”  
“喂！”  
“怎、么、样！”  
Sam已经不敢抬头看路人看他的眼光了。  
“Dean，”Sam无奈的对他说，“别闹了，他有男款的芭比，给你买那个可以吧。别再让我和你说话了，一会儿路人报警把我抓走了看你怎么办。”  
“Sam你可真懂，是不是天天趁我不注意的时候看芭比系列动画片？”Dean调侃道。  
“你说对了，满意了吧。”Sam不得不妥协，“赶快进去吧，我可不想在这里耽误太长时间。”  
刚说完，Sam就拍了拍口袋，好让它看上去不那么奇怪，但那里还是鼓囊囊的。  
“你弄痛我了！”Dean的声音隔着口袋传出来，“我听着呢别想打坏主意！”  
Sam翻翻白眼，再次走进了商店。  
“请问有男版芭比的衣服吗？我，额，女朋友让我买那个。”Sam比划着，“牛仔的或者是皮夹克都可以。”他隔着衬衣感觉到了Dean同意的小声音。  
“好的，”销售员点点头，把他领向另一个专柜：“这里是芭比男装，有不同系列和不同大小的。冒昧问一下，您带芭比来了吗？如果能让芭比试一下是最好的。”  
Sam突然升起玩弄他哥的念头：“恩，女朋友让我带来了，在我上衣口袋里。”这句话刚说完，他就觉得自己乳头一痛。  
是时候反击一次了，Sammy。Sam在内心暗暗对自己说道。他一只手撑开上衣口袋，另一只手伸出两根手指把Dean夹出来，放在手心。他心中暗笑地看着他哥身体变得僵硬，两手垂在两边，直直的一动不动躺在他手心里。  
“这个男芭比真好看，你女朋友平时一定在它身上花费不少功夫。”销售员一看到Dean就赞美道，准备用手拿起Dean。  
Sam迅速用手把他哥盖住：“额，抱歉，我女朋友不让别人摸。”【这句话还有别滴意思啦XDDD】  
“对不起冒犯您了。”销售员说，“这个芭比比较适合穿皮夹克样式的衣服，不过要想换个风格的话穿这种王子的也不错。”【文下面有王子的衣服，大家可以脑补一下XDD】  
“你看多大适合他穿？”Sam看着手中的Dean，欣赏着他的头毛因为惊吓而一根根的竖起来，没注意到自己眼光中的溺爱。  
“咳咳，”销售员的笑容变得更大，“看他的尺寸小号的应该正好。您要让他试一下吗？”  
“不了，我不想让他在公众脱衣服。”Sam眼底的暗黑一闪而过，“小号的那件皮夹克和王子的衣服好了，帮我装一下。”  
“额，好的先生。”销售员内心明了，把衣服从柜中取出，Sam跟着她一起来到收银台。  
“对了，那个小号的美人鱼那套的也给我拿一下。”他说道，感觉到Dean把手指“狠狠地”掐入他的肉中，可那对他来说就像被小针扎了一下，还有点痒痒的。  
“一共是50美元，先生。”销售员说。  
Sam把Dean放回口袋，从裤兜里掏出钱包，付了钱，等销售员帮他包装好。  
“给您。”销售员递给他，笑着对他说：“这是您自己的芭比吧，看您说话的语气和看他的眼神，您一定很爱这个芭比娃娃。您刚才一直用的是‘he’而不是‘it’哦！没什么可不好意思的，我懂。”  
Sam觉得脸上发烫，只点了点头，抓起包装好的衣服冲出商店，隐隐约约的听到商店里传出的偷笑声。  
他刚关上汽车门，Dean就嚷嚷起来：“Sam你个混蛋！我咬你！咬你！”  
Sam想他的乳头一定破了……  
第五章  
“Sam你就是个小败家子儿，买几件这么贵的衣服干嘛！你想让我一直这么小吗？啊？啊？你还真当我是你的充气娃娃。”Dean坐在车的副驾驶座上抱怨着。  
Sam无奈的翻了翻白眼。【Sammy不停地翻白眼XDDD  
“还有！你买的都是什么！快去退掉！你别想让我穿这些衣服！”Dean整个人处于炸毛状态，Sam直接无视掉他。可Dean的嘴仍然说个不停：“还有！刚才吓死我了！我一动不就露馅了！！你做事之前不能想想啊？啊？”  
Sam被他吵到不行，从副驾驶座旁边拿出藏了好久的一盘磁带，插进去【表问我插哪里我不知道QAQ】，音响立刻传来Taylor Swift的《You Belong With Me》。  
Dean一瞬间彻底抓狂了：“我的宝贝怎么能放这么娘的歌！Sammy你今天是想把你哥气死吗！不带这么欺负人的！”  
Sam见计谋达成，便对他说：“这是对你咬破我乳头的惩罚。”  
Dean无言，躺尸状态横卧在副驾驶座上，心里想：和我斗！Sammy你等着！  
他们开车回到旅馆已是傍晚，Sam把Dean放在书桌上，对他说：“坐在这里别动，我去把刚刚给你买的派切好了给你吃。”  
“Sammy把你电脑打开，我要看大波儿美女！”Dean倒腾着小腿跑到Sam笔记本电脑前。  
Sam无奈的叹了口气，打开电脑：“你自己找吧，别把电脑玩坏就行。”  
“OK！Samantha！快去给我切派！”  
Sam摇摇头，感觉他是在照顾小孩子一样，散发着母鸡气质的走向厨房。  
当Sam切好回来时，发现Dean翘着二郎腿靠在鼠标上，看完一张就用手捣捣鼠标左键换下一张，很是惬意。  
“喏，给你的派。”Sam把派放在Dean旁边，“今天晚上不许睡在那个汉堡里了，你衣服脏了就让我可不洗，你就等着穿王子装吧！”  
“哼！我不会让你的阴谋得逞的！”Dean大口嚼着派，“Sammy看这个美女，胸真大！”  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
小段子XDD：  
“Dean你洗澡吗？”  
“不洗！你个精力旺盛的大脚怪！”  
“Dean和我一起睡吧！”  
“不要！你个不知满足的大脚怪！”  
“Dean给你吃派！”  
“好啊好啊！哪里哪里！”  
“满足我我就给你。”  
“让我考虑一下。”  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
Sam洗完澡出来发现Dean还在电脑前，皱着小眉头，派被晾在一旁。  
“怎么了Dean？”Sam问。  
“巫女真的是她？Jenackles？”Dean说，“她怎么知道我变小以后所有细节？不过她写的到不错的，看她把我写的多可爱！回帖的女孩们都在夸我！她们都被我迷死了！”【XD  
“Dean，这不是重点好吧！”Sam扶额，“这件事就放着我来，你别插手，我总觉得这个女人对你图谋不轨。”  
“所有女人都对我图谋不轨，你打算怎么办？Sammy？”Dean得意洋洋的说道。  
“Dean……去睡觉吧！你闹了一天不累吗？”  
“我精神好着呢！Sam这上面好多文！挺好看的！我好诱惑！”  
“Dean，别。闹。了。”  
“Dean，别闹了。”  
“OK我这就去睡！母鸡Sammy！哼！”Dean从鼠标上站起来，伸了一个大大的懒腰，打了打哈欠，说：“把我送到床上。”  
“那个，Dean，”Sam吞吞吐吐，手指在桌子上点啊点的，“你今天和我睡吧。”  
“不要！你这个大脚怪会把我压死的！”Dean气哼哼的说，走到Sam的手指面前，一脚踹过去，“啊！好痛！”Dean捂着自己的小脚丫单脚跳着，哭丧着脸。  
Sam把Dean拿起来，放在手心，把脸凑过去，对着他的脸轻轻一吻：“乖，去睡觉觉啦。”  
Dean整个脸变得通红通红，艳红一直延伸到脖子。Dean嘴里咕咕噜噜，挠挠金黄的头发，揪揪衣角，别扭的说：“一起睡就一起睡，又，又不是没和你睡过。”  
Sam得逞似的笑笑，捧着Dean走向床，把他哥放在枕头上。他小心翼翼的躺下，关上台灯，转过身面对着Dean，手掌放在哥哥的身上，修长宽大的手掌盖住Dean整个身体，只露出小脑袋在外面：“睡吧。”  
Dean像猫咪似的哼哼了几声，他虽然对Sam这种娘娘腔的做法有些不满，但Sam的手掌散发着热气，带领他进入梦乡。  
第二天早上，Sam感觉胸前重重的，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，发现自己仰躺在床上。胸口的被子鼓鼓囊囊的，他伸手掀开被子，发现Dean背趴在身上，小屁股翘起来正对着他。Dean感觉到了动静，身体蹭了蹭Sam，小屁股在Sam眼皮底下晃动，嘴里嘟囔着：“别吵，让我再睡会儿。”Sam可耻的发现自己硬了。这只是晨起的反应罢了，洗个凉水澡就好了，Sam安慰自己，用手戳戳Dean的小屁股：“Dude，起床了！”  
Dean不满的哼哼着，把整个脸埋在Sam的胸口。Sam强行抑制抓起他哥在自己阴茎上摩擦的冲动，抓住Dean的衣领把他拎起来，在空中左右摇晃。  
“操！Sam！放我下来！”Dean这下彻底清醒了过来。  
“我去冲个澡。”Sam把他放在书桌上“相信我，今天就把那个Bitch找到让她把你变回来。”  
“然后操翻我？”Dean用舌头划过上嘴唇，艳丽的小舌在空气中停留片刻刺激着Sam的感官。  
“嘶……你等着，Dean。”Sam因为他的动作呻吟出声，快步走向浴室，重重的关上门。  
伴随水的哗哗声，Dean得意洋洋的走到昨晚吃剩的派面前，用牙签戳起一个，放在嘴里大口的叫起来，撇撇嘴，嘟囔道：“凉了不好吃，一会儿让小Sammy热热再吃。”  
Dean放下派，在书桌上来回走动，突然听到细微的响动。他皱皱眉头，仔细的听着，发现从某处又传来“嘿嘿嘿嘿”的笑声。Dean寻着声音，悄悄的迈动脚步，搜寻着。当他走到那个早被遗忘的汉堡后面，发现一个圆圆胖胖的小姑娘，带着小眼镜，坐在桌面上，一个袖珍版的笔记本放在腿上。她的眼睛兴奋的盯着屏幕，手指在键盘上敲动，嘴里还不时的发出傻笑。  
“你是谁！”Dean大声的问道。  
“啊！”小姑娘被吓了一跳，看到是Dean，欢快的说：“哈哈！近看更可爱！！”之后才意识到自己的处境，揉着自己的包子脸：“嘤嘤，怎么办！太兴奋忘记隐身了，被发现了！嘤嘤嘤！！”  
“对了！我可以隐身！！这样他就看不到我了！！”小姑娘明显没有意识到她这句话说的有多大声。因为下一秒Dean一下把她扑倒在桌子上，用自己最大的声音喊着：“Sam！快出来！我抓到她了！”  
“呀，被哥哥扑了，好幸福好幸福。”小姑娘一点反抗都没有，脸上还洋溢着快乐的表情，看的Dean一阵无语。  
“怎么了！Dean！”Sam从浴室冲出来，只裹着一条浴巾。  
小姑娘扭过头，看到半裸的Sam，叫道：“啊！好大的胸！Sam快抖一下！！”  
……  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
“你就是Jenackles了？”Dean质问道。他坐在桌子上面对着小姑娘。  
“恩恩！对啊是我是我！”她得意的点点头，“Dean我可以摸摸你的头毛吗？我觊觎那里好久了。”  
“喂，不要跑题！”Dean说，“你为什么要把我变小！有什么目的！还有我们上次见到你。你不是，额，这么一小点。”Dean比划着。  
“我在成人大小下没法让自己隐身。法力不够。”她无奈的撇撇嘴。  
“至于为什么把你变小，创造素材咯！”Jenackles兴奋的说，“姑娘们都好想看你变小的样子！我就把你变小啦！然后写出来！！Dean你既然知道我的名字，你是不是也看啦！！我写的怎么样！！”  
“你写的挺好的！”Dean也高兴起来，“我看了！！而且那上面的其他文也都写的很棒！！恋璃的《We know each other as we always were》，J2的粉红泡泡的《I know you were in trouble》，和Virgil，圈圈的黄暴文写的都好棒！！”  
“咳咳。”一直坐在桌子旁边的Sam清清嗓子：“Dean问正题。”  
“怎么才能把我变回来？”Dean正正色，问道。  
“我一念咒语你就变大啦~”Jenackles愉快的说。  
“OK，那就把我变回去就饶你不死。”Dean威胁着。  
“可是我的变装梗还没写！！你和Sam的H也没写！我不要！！”她耍无赖似的打着滚儿。  
Sam和Dean无奈的对视。  
“对了！这样吧！！”Jenackles爬起来，用小手指指着Dean说：“让我摸摸你的头毛吧。”  
Dean看了Sam一眼，见他点点头，就走上前，对着Jenackles，“喏，摸吧。”一脸受刑的模样。  
“呀，果然和想象的手感一样！”她一脸沉醉的摸着，满意的点点头，“我现在就念咒语把你变回去。”  
她嘴里念叨着，说了一长串东西，露出和上次一样的笑容，转身面向Sam说道：“你刚才在想虾米我知道哦！真的想那样的话就在论坛上敲我！我再把Dean变小的！！我番外还要写呢！！走掉啦！下回见！！”刚一说完，Jenackles就又消失了。  
“Dean！你！”Dean因为Sam惊讶的声音看向自己的身体，发现自己越变越大，但是衣服，被撑爆了。  
等到他变到正常的大小时，发现Sam死死地盯着他的裸体，他还危险的坐在桌子上。  
他明白为什么Jenackles又露出那样的笑容了。  
这天一大早，Dean便出去采购食物了，留Sam一个人在家。  
“包子，我知道你在，出来吧。”Sam对着空无一人的房间说道。  
“窝素小透明，你看不见我看不见我。”一个小小的声音从桌边响起。  
“我听到你吃东西的声音了，你又把Dean吃剩的汉堡啃了？”Sam有些无奈，走到桌子旁边，  
“上面有Dean的味道，炒鸡好吃！！”Jenackles逐渐有透明变得可以看见，蹦蹦跳跳的来到桌子沿儿，坐在边缘上，两只小腿一晃一晃的，“说过啦~不要叫我包子！！我有大名！！”  
“上次Dean叫你这个的时候你可是幸福的整个人都要飞起来了。”  
Jenackles有些不好意思的搔了搔头：“好啦好啦~你叫我什么事？”  
“你把Dean变回去那次说，如果我想的话，可以再把他变小一次？”  
“是哒！”Jenackles得意地拍了拍小胸脯，“我的番外还没写呐！”  
Sam无奈的翻了翻白眼：“包子，你这几天看的还不够多么？每天早上我都能在屋子的不同角落发现一张沾满血的卫生纸。”  
“那是因为你们实在是太火辣了！！嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”Jenackles兴奋的揉揉鼻子，一下子从桌子上站起来，欢快的在上面又蹦又跳，“超超级美！！我的幻肢都要爆炸了！！”  
“包子，淡定……”Sam有些后悔自己的提议了，就算真的想把Dean变小，找这个疯女人还真不是什么明智之举。  
“就这么说定啦，我接着变透明，Dean回来之后我偷偷的念咒语他就会变小啦~这个魔法绝对是我学过的最有用的！啊啊啊啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”她一脸淫笑的再次消失。  
Sam松了口气：“呼，这个疯女人终于不发出声音了。”  
“Sam今天是情人节！我才想起来！”Jenackles又突然出现，“你真是浪漫的好丈夫！”  
Sam一脸不爽的望向她：“有意见？”  
“我不在我不在！”她说着又赶忙消失了。  
OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO  
当Dean手里拿着一堆刚刚买来的食物回到家时，看到Sam坐在电脑前若有所思的看着什么。  
“看什么看的这么认真？Sammy？”Dean把食物放到书桌上，走到他跟前，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“WOW，你吓我一大跳！”Sam连忙把笔记本合上，转过身正对着他哥，“So，食物买回来了？我饿了。”  
“Sammy你有些不对劲啊，”Dean抱着臂膀，粉嫩嫩的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“说，是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”  
“我怎么会有事情瞒着你呢？”Sam一脸无辜，瞪着狗狗眼。  
“OK，别让我抓……！”Dean正说着，发现自己的身体越变越小，“Sam！你个混蛋！”  
“Dean，别生气！”Sam把Dean从地上提溜到桌子上，他竟然还挺怀念这种感觉的。  
Dean的怒火并没有因为Sam的安慰而消失，反倒更上了一层，“包子！你给我出来！你们这是联合作案！别以为我不知道！”  
……房间里一阵安静。  
“Dude，冷静冷静。”Sam用手指顺了顺Dean炸起来的头毛，“这是为了增加一点情趣，你不是昨天晚上还跟我抱怨做爱套路老套你都快没激情了？”  
Dean歪了歪小脑袋，认真想了一想：“好吧，原谅你，你要是不能让我爽的话，等我变回去后三天之内别想碰我！”  
“包你满意。”Sam挑挑眉。


End file.
